degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Bottled Up
Bottled Up is the seventh episode of Season 2 of Degrassi Junior High, and the twentieth episode overall. It aired on February 15, 1988. Plot Kathleen comes home excited that she made the Quest for the Best team, but sees that her mom is drunk and passed out. The QFTB team is Kathleen, Caitlin, Nancy and Tim. They agree to practice at lunch time the next day, and Kathleen says "I don't need any practice." Caitlin says she's a jerk, but they are still glad to have her on the team because she knows a lot. Scooter and Max are tired of being nerds. They see Rick and think he's cool. They decide that they are going to do everything they see Rick do from now on. The QFTB team is practicing and Caitlin asks Kathleen the question "Is alcohol a stimulant or a depressant?" She answers and says that drinking is stupid. Scooter and Max bump into Rick in the hall and he drops his notebook. They see his pack of cigarettes and decide to buy some themselves. Ms. Avery gives the QFTB team a tape of their opponents to review and the only place they can watch it is at Kathleen's house. Kathleen is hesitant because she doesn't want them to see her mom drunk. They watch the tape at Kathleen's house, when Kathleen's mother walks into the living room drunk. Kathleen tries to coax her mom to go upstairs. Nancy, Tim and Caitlin see the situation is uncomfortable and they leave. Kathleen goes upstairs to her room and cries on her bed. At school Caitlin talks to Rick about the problems he had with his dad. Caitlin tells him about what happened at Kathleen's house the other day. Rick tells her it's Kathleen's problem and she should butt out. Caitlin tries to talk to Kathleen about what happened, but she doesn't want to talk about it. "My mom's just fine Caitlin, I don't need any help," she says. Max gets hold of some cigarettes, so he and Scooter go into the boy's washroom to smoke them. They can't help but cough incessantly. The QFTB team is ready to leave, but Kathleen doesn't have her Degrassi sweater. Rick wants tickets to the taping of the show, but they're all out. Max and Scooter feel sick after smoking and vow to never smoke again. They overhear Rick down about not having tickets to the show and give theirs to him and Alex Yankou. "Thanks buddies!" Rick says, and he gives them a high five. At the taping Kathleen is freaking out because she doesn't have her sweater, and Rick gives her his. The show starts and Kathleen is upset because her mother is nowhere to be found. The QFTB team is excited after their victory. After the show, Rick walks Kathleen home. "I wouldn't let anyone walk in the dark...not even you," he says. They have a talk to each other about Kathleen's situation at home. Rick says "It's good that you take care of your mom, but you have to take care of you too." Kathleen confronts her mom at home. Kathleen calls her mom and drunk and then her mom slaps her. At school everyone congratulates Kathleen on the victory. She gives Rick his sweater back and tells him she's going to take his advice about calling the children's help group. Trivia= *The character featured in the final freeze frame for this episode was Kathleen. *This episode showcases the first instance of an alcoholic parent: Kathleen's mother Mrs. Mead. *Mrs. Mead is played by Sheila Brogren, the real life mother of Stefan Brogren (Archie Simpson). |-|Featured Characters= *Rebecca Haines as Kathleen Mead *Stacie Mistysyn as Caitlin Ryan *Craig Driscoll as Rick Munro *Arlene Lott as Nancy Kramer *Christopher Charlesworth as Scooter Webster *Joshua Whitehead as Max *John Ioannou as Alex Yankou *Sarah Charlesworth as Susie Rivera *Sara Ballingall as Melanie Brodie *Siluck Saysanasy as Yick Yu *Duncan Waugh as Arthur Kobalewscuy *Sheila Brogren as Mrs. Mead *Michelle Goodeve as Ms. Avery *Deborah Lobban as Doris Bell *Keith White as Tim O'Connor |-|Link= *Watch Bottled Up on YouTube |-|Gallery= BU1.01.png BU1.02.png BU1.03.png BU1.04.png BU1.05.png BU1.06.png BU1.07.png BU1.08.png BU1.09.png BU1.10.png BU1.11.png BU1.12.png BU1.13.png BU1.14.png BU1.15.png BU1.16.png BU1.17.png BU1.18.png BU1.19.png BU1.20.png BU1.21.png Picture 32.png Picture 35.png BU1.22.png BU1.23.png BU1.24.png BU1.25.png BU1.26.png BU1.27.png BU1.28.png BU1.29.png Max.png caitlin-fat-nancy.png quest-team.png caitlin-rick.png caitlin-rick-2.png freeze-frame.png Kathleen-quest.png Category:Degrassi Junior High Category:DJH Episodes Category:DJH Season 2 Category:DJH Season 2 Episodes